Truth or Dare
by spunkster
Summary: [SLASH-Kyle'Stan, Kenny'Cartman and more hidden couples...find out what happens in a school seminary and the kids decide to play truth or dare, Stanis gay? And what about Kyle? Wendy...lesbian?, R-rated for bad languague, and maybe moooore :P
1. Default Chapter

Spunkster: Uh, sorry, I've been busy trying to get my grades up, got 6's in Algebra and Technology, now they are 7's. Weehee! (I'm actually not pleased at all, my friend got a five and now it's an 8! That is not fair, I bet she's been having her bro doing her homework and extra work) Anyways, here's the new chapter, I'm sorry for taking so long...

* * *

"Hahahahahaha! He likes Kyle! He likes Kyle!" singed and chanted Cartman as the gym fell silent after Stan's answer. Nobody seemed to find Stan gay funny at all. Some of the girls in shock had tears streaming down her eyes, they were obviosuly deceptionated with Stan, the football team captain being gay. And the team members were looking at Stan as if he was a type of evil chlon that suplantated Stan, like if they didn't know him.

"Hey, what the fuck is wrong with all of you? Why don't you laugh and call him fag?" asked Cartman certainly getting pissed off. He looked at his best friend Kenny, "Kenny, buddy, tell me you are gonna laugh with me. C'mon, stop being serious and laugh. Laugh with me! Stan is a fag for god's sake!"

Kenny didn't answered but looked at Cartman with a troubled gaze. "Kenny, this is not funny." Cartman said, waiting for Kenny to laugh with him and say "I fooled you!" But Kenny didn't he instead looked silently at Cartman and then looked at Kyle.

Kyle in his own part seemd to be turned off, for he showed no emotion in his face. Every one after minutes of silence and shock recovered and Wendy was the first one to show it.

"Stan, stop-stop joking, it is not funny," she said looking pleadingly at Stan. He looked at her somewhat angry.

"I am not joking, I'm gay, and if someone's got a problem with it better talk now 'cause I promise you I'm gonna kill you if you start taunting me or Kyle!" He warned, Kyle had nothing to do with Stan being gay or living him.

Cartman stopped laughing and cleared his throat "It's clear for us it's not Kyle's fault, for he is not gay," he paused "But I will personally make sure to make his life hell, for he is jewish and his best friend is a fag."

Stood up from his place to throw himself against Cartman and beat every crap out of him but Kenny took hold of his arm and pulled him back down. Kenny was sure a strong boy. Stan goggled at him unbeleaving his friend was not letting him defend himself. Kenny made a gesture with his hand and then spoke.

"Cartman, what the fuck is wrong with you!? Stan and Kyle are our best friends! You are supposed to give them support, you fatass!" Kenny was now the one who stood up.

"Yeah, and what is wrong with being gay!?" Craig suddenly spoke up and stood up quickly followed by Tweek and Butters.

Cartman looked at everyone in the gym, they were starting to frown at him, some moments ago they were congratulating him and now they seemed to be against him. Coulnd't they see how much power they had over Stan being gay? They were all against Cartman, the master mind of hate and embarrasment...

"What are you gonna do? Beat the crap outta me?" Cartman said in a baby tone.

Butters, Kenny, Tweek, Craid, Stan and some other supporting friends stood up and started fixing the sleeves of their shirts to beat Cartman up.

Cartman looked at them "Ok, Ok, I'll quit, let's continue with the game then...." he said in a pissy tone. "Fuckers...." he muttered.

"Ok, it's my turn to roll the bottle" everything suddenly seemed easy, but still, Kyle hadn't said a word after Stan's confession, and that was starting to worry him and Kenny. The bottle rolled for some seconds and then stopped, the point at Cartman and the back at Kenny.

Cartman swallowed hard, he knew Kenny was gonna take revenge for his frineds.

"So Cartman, truth or dare?" Kenny smirked, Cartman swallowed and then frowned. "Dare" he said.

"Good, wait for me" Kenny said and exited the gym, the students started whispering about Kenny leaving and some others about Kyle's silence. Stan was thankfull for having Tweek between him and Kyle or else he would be wetting his pants from his nervousness.

After a minute of whispers and furtive looks at him and Kyle Kenny came back with a banana in his hands. "Dear Mr. Eric Cartman, your dare is simple." Kenny grinned. Cartman seemed calm for a second and then, a though he feared was present in his mind.

"Oh no..." he said under his breath.

"Oh yes, Cartman, I dare you to give a blowjob to this banana," Kenny said and everyone in the gym bursted into laughter.

"C'mon Cartman, do it!" said some of the students. Eric was suddenly feeling tormented by the laughing grinning students.

"I won't do that, you sick pervert! That is-no hell! I won't!" Cartman fought.

"Then, I want you to make out with....with me," Kenny laughed, some students gasped in horror, 2 gays in one generation!?

"What Kenny? You—GAY!?" Cartman screamed. "No, actually bisexual, and what about you Cartman? I guess that question will be answered some other day. Now, decide, me, or, the banana?"

"No-no way, I won't do any of those things." Cartman backed off trying to sink in the gym's floor failing.

Kenny stood up from his place and walked towards Cartman, he stopped when he was 9 inches away from him, then kneeled in front of Cartman and caressed his cheek. Cartman blushed greatly, why was Kenny doing this to him?

Kenny leaned into Cartman and licked his lips, Cartman sat there in shock and then said "What the fuck", he then leaned up towards Kenny, trying to ask for more. Kenny chuckled as the gym was silent.

"So, blow job, or me?" Kenny asked, Cartman so wanted to choose Kenny, but took hold of the banana in front of him. Kenny knew Cartman's lust for him ever since they were in 7 grade but never talked about it.

"I think Eric needs music to relax a bit," Token said and took out a little boombox out of his backpack, he had chosen the "black hip-hop road" instead of bieng a good gentleman as his father. He pushed the button "play" and a song called "Pluma Pluma Gay" (you should download this song, it rocks, it is damn freaking funny, get the lyrics and translate it if you don't understand spanish) started playing.

"Oh shit" Cartman sweared and the took the banana in his right hand, Cragi who was sitting at his left side took the banana that was about to enter slowly into Cartman's mouth and pushed it fiercely at Eric and the banana entered before time in his mouth. Cartman's eyed seemd to pop out as the banana obstructed his mouth.

"Blow job, blow job!" yelled the crowd, Cartman then moved the banana a little bit out of his mouth so he could breathe better, and then started moving the banana from one side to the other in his mouth.

The students laughed as Cartman seemed to regret his election for the banana. At least he will then be able to eat it and ease his mood.

Just when Catman started feel easy with the banana the gym's doors opened and the co-workers entered the room looking directly at a fat boy sucking a banana with pleasure.

Cartman pulled the banana out of his mouth and said "I can explain it!" as the gym burst into laughter.


	2. I'm Sorry Guys

Oh people! I'm so sorry! You'll see, my lil' cousin Alex was messin up in the computer while I was updating the new chapter and this lil' bastard messed up everyhting! And I don't have the first chpter saved in my computer, well, I'm sorry, but in the first chapter is the second chapter, ok? Later I'm gonna try to get back, somehow, the first original chpter. I'm sorry, now, to read chpter number 2 read the number one, ok, tnx! I'm SO sorry, I'm gonna try to fix this crap., love:

Spunkster


End file.
